Aspect of Zero
by Warcraft50
Summary: Louise summons Deathwing as her familiar. Oneshot.


Deathwing knew he had to retreat. The Dragon Soul had blown off one of his plates. The skyfire was hot on his heels, the mortals had already defeated Warmaster Blackhorn.

But he was getting closer to the Maelstrom. Through there he could travel to Deepholm and recuperate.

Just as he realized he was not going to make it there before they would fire the Dragon Soul again, he heard a voice in his head.

 _''I beg of you.''_

Who was speaking to him? he didn't recognize the voice.

 _''My familiar who lives somewhere in this universe!''_

Familiar? He was Deathwing, he was no one's familiar.

 _''Oh beautiful, strong and sacred familiar spirit!''_

When he recovers, he should find the source of this voice and burn them for their insolence.

 _''i desire and i plead from the bottom of my heart!''_

Pleading will get you nowhere, all will fall before him.

 _''Awnser to my guidance!''_

Suddenly a green portal around 450m (1500ft) in diameter appeared some distance before him. Deathwing thought about this, he wasn't going to make it to Deepholm at this rate. He decided to go through the portalto shake off his pursuers, destroy whoever summoned him and find a safe place to recover.

His decision made, he entered the portal.

He instantly regretted that decision when he was thrown and tossed around in a swirling green vortex. As he started to lose consciousness, he thought he saw a green landscape at the end of the vortex.

* * *

There was a massive explosion as a large cloud of smoke engulfed the academy grounds. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière could already hear her classmates laughing and calling her a zero for summoning yet another explosion. She ignored her classmates and decided to search through the smoke to see if she summoned a familiar. She couldn't see anything through the thick smoke so she used her hands to navigate. Eventually she found what appeared to be a metal wall. She felt the ''wall'' slightly moving as if it were breathing. She thought this was her familiar and decided to complete the ritual.

''Pentagon of the five elements, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familar.''

After finishing the chant, she planted a kiss on the ''metal wall''.

At first nothing happened, but then the ground started to shake and the ''wall'' started to move.

* * *

Deathwing started to wake up when he felt a stinging sensation on his left claw. Opening his eyes, all he saw was smoke. He heard voices. Mortals, he assumed.

As he reared back and prepared to burn them to ash, his head started to feel weird. It was like... he could think clearly once more.

He realised he had been driven to madness by the Old Gods over ten thousand years ago, but that was over now.

In his madness, he had taken the name of Deathwing the Destroyer and attempted to annihilate all life on Azeroth.

His name was not Deathwing the Destroyer, but Neltharion the Earth-Warder.

He supposed he should be thankful to whoever summoned him here, as they cured him of his madness and prevented him from destroying Azeroth.

With a mighty flap of his wings, he blew the smoke away and revealed his true form to the mortals.

* * *

Louise covered her eyes as as sudden gust of wind appeared and blew all the smoke away. When she opened her eyes again her jaw dropped on the floor.

Standing before her was by far the biggest dragon she had ever seen.

The dragon was at least as big as the entire main building of the Tristain Academy of Magic. Almost it's entire body was covered in metal plates. Lava appeared to be oozing from gaps between it's plates on it's chest. It was so big that it's body didn't fit on the academy grounds and as a result, it's body had crushed the outer wall of the Academy.

It had a giant metal jaw on it's face and it's eyes were two burning orbs that seemed to stare straight into her soul.

She looked at the dragon's left claw and broke out in a wide grin when she saw the familiar runes and realized that this dragon is the familiar she summoned.

Then the dragon opened it's mouth and began to speak.

 **''Who summoned me here?''**

''I did.'' Louise awnsered. ''You are my familiar.''

 **''Normally i would have killed you for your insolence, but i suppose i should be grateful because you cured my mind of my ten thousand year madness and prevented me from destroying my homeworld.''** The dragon said.

The dragon thought for a moment. **''very well, i shall be your ''familiar''. But be warned. Do not test my patience, or i might reconsider my decision of sparing you.''** It eventually said.

''Very well'' Louise said, ignoring her fear.

Louise eventually turned around and liiked at her classmates, whose jaws were still on the floor. Louise again broke into a huge grin.

This was the best day of her life.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** My first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
